The Cobra Effect
by Winter-Solstice-90
Summary: It is where a solution to a problem could actually make it worse. Takes place after Brisingr, Galbatorix using Murtagh to kill Oromis really affected him, what CP ignored.Give it a try.Rated T so I can have some liberty.


**Hello, this is my first fic; it takes place after Brisingr, just after Galbatorix used Murtagh to kill Oromis. I think it is quite impossible for Murtagh to be perfectly fine after what he did, how he had to do it. So I came up with this story, rated T so I can have some liberty. Not sure the direction to which this fic is heading though; reviews will be truly appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance cycle, that includes Murtagh. Too bad**

* * *

_The angry face of an old, white dragon snarling at them. The body of the same dragon wailing in pain as his soul partner died; terrible roars of pain and misery pierced trough the air. Galbatorix cruel laughter resonated in his ears, no, they were in his mind still possessed by the dark king. His movements weren´t his, the thoughts were not his; he was not himself yet he was in his body. _Well done Murtagh, _he heard the king speaking in his mind at the same time that he felt his body as his owned; _You have finally been of some used; now returned to Uru´baen, we have strike them hard. _The rider sitting atop of his dragon didn´t move nor gave any signals that he had listen to what the king had said, concerned his dragon tried to feel his mind but ran into an impregnable fortress. Thorn tried and tried but it impossible, so he decided to wing their way back to Uru´baen; not that he wanted but what could they do? They had just killed Oromis, an elder rider that could´ve help them; _no, it had been that cruel twisted snake_, Thorn bitterly thought as he turned and fly back to the dark castle._

Once they arrived at the dragon hold, Murtagh managed to unfasten himself from the saddle and slid to the floor. He felt cold, alone_, scared_- his brain to shock to comprehend what had happened. Thorn affectionately wrapped a scarlet wing around his rider, enveloping him in a red tent. The kings magician arrived soon, they eyed him with apprehension and- what looked like- pity; Thorn didn´t moved, nor attempted to communicate with him as they hum dark words to completely heal his tail. During the time the magicians worked on his tail, Thorn tried to talk to Murtagh- little he did said but it contented him no-the-least. So he just sat there and spoke comforting words to his rider, how had pulled his legs toward his chest and forehead on knees. After an hour or so the magicians mended the tail, they were all pail and shaken by the effort; but as quickly as they came they went away. Leaving rider and dragon again alone, Thorn lifted his wing just a bit to see how his rider was fairing, apparently he hadn´t paid attention to the action- he just sat there looking utterly expended.

_Murtagh, _with a gentle voice Thorn tried to talk to his rider again, _answer me, you can stay like that forever. Get up and go to your quarters to rest and recover. _Murtagh had opened his mind to Thorn but there was no signal that he had heard his dragon. _Please rider, get up, I know that what we did was horrible but we can´t do anything about it now. _His rider lifted his head and in a sad, low voice said, "We could´ve done something, had I not been so _weak, _maybe things could be different," from his tone Thorn knew he wasn´t just referring to the murder they had committed, but his capture and Thorn hatching, swearing loyalty to the false king- everything they had done. _Murtagh, we didn´t choose to do the things we did, it is the king's entire fault. Do not wallow in pain, we have to keep on going; you promised me. _

Back when we had hatched, as Murtagh hold him in his cell, broken yet still hopeful he had promised his baby dragon that he will keep on fighting just for him, that one day he will be a free dragon. His rider then, tried to always prevent Galbatorix from hurting him, whenever he was being tortured he tried to block his dragon from the pain he felt. But Thorn always did try to make his rider share the pain, and afterwards relieve him from it.

"I know what I promised to you," he said touching his muzzle, "I know, but I don´t know how much I can keep on taking. I´m sorry." The dark king possessing his body and mind really affected the young rider, but only they knew what had happened; the elves will hate him, clamor for his head, the dwarves hated him, probably even more now, and Eragon- Eragon! His half brother, which did nothing to saved him from Galbatorix, the one that had friends that will fight for him, the half-elven freak, and the person his mother had given her life for. Abandoning him to his father, Morzan; a person so cruel that hurt his only son, almost killing him, leaving him only a scar and the curse of forever living under his shadow.

If he could simply turned and leave Alagaesia he would do it, but hell, he couldn´t because he was bound to a tyrant. _Rider, stop those ill thoughts go to your room and get some rest be thankful that Galbatorix hasn´t summoned us yet. _Wearily, Murtagh stood up against his dragon, he felt as though his legs couldn´t bear his own weight. So he felled to the floor again, armor clanking, he again seated against Thorn and hugged his knees to his chest. _No, I´ll stay here with you Thorn. _Nevertheless, he extended his wing and sheltered his rider against the cold air.

Thorn wasn´t aware of falling asleep, but apparently he had for when he opened his vermilion eyes night had fallen. Shruikan bulky form was passing by, he kept on walking not bothering to spare a glance and off he went; night-flying, rarely did he flied at day. The great black dragon always flied at night, when all was dark- unaccompanied, by no means with the dark night. Albeit Galbatorix training was harsh and apace, no room for mistakes; Shruikan was different a tad more kind, when compare to the king. Returning his attention to the rider, gently he lifted his wing; there Murtagh seemed to sleep peacefully. Content he settle down to sleep.

* * *

**Know it, know it short chapter. please push that button and review, anything will be accepted. **


End file.
